


Bro Code

by carnivallouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brashton, Gen, Lashton Hemwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't like Ashton's new Girlfriend very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Code

**Author's Note:**

> imagines/preferences 5sos, 1D and Little Mix } tumblr; @louizerz

Michaels head rested on his hand, whilst Calum texted under the table and Luke started mindlessly into the corner of the room.

They all sat in the middle of a crowded restaurant, waiting for their rather late dinner guests - or guests as they should say. Secretly they all hoped she didn't come, i mean their Friday night pizza place was like, their thing. _Their thing._ Not anyone elses. 

Not One Directions, or Hey Violet or any other people their toured with. And NOT girlfriends.

But Ashton had decided that it was time for time guys to officially meet Bryana and they could do nothing but agree. Luke didn't consider himself as jealous, but he honestly was a little. Michael was his best friend, but Ashton was like another big brother. He went to Ashton when he was upset, when he was annoyed or frustrated. When he'd simply had enough of life and wanted to sit and talk for a while. Ashton stuck up for him no matter what, seeing as Luke was pretty awkward and sulky, he didn't really know what to say or do when someone insulted him. That was why the boys were always there to protect him, especially Ashton. He'd never let anyone get away with upsetting Luke, not even another one of the boys.

"This is so boring" Calum sighed, placing his phone on the table.

"Yeah i know, where is Ash anyway?" Luke replied,

Michael smirked, "I guess someone's a little help up aye?"

Calum laughed but Luke tensed, shrugging them off and turning to look at the door again.

This time Ashton was at the door, a slender blonde gripping onto his arm. He waved over at the boys as he spoke to the man at the door.

"She's hot" Calum added and Michael nodded but Luke shrugged again, 

"She's a little..trashy"

"Awh, looks like Lukey's a little jealous" Calum pushed him across the table and Michael kicked his leg.

"Ouch what the fuck" He groaned,

"Shut up then" Michael replied as Ashton arrived at the table.

"Guys, this is Bryana" He smiled,

"Hi" They all said in union, well all accept Luke.

They sat down and Luke frowned a little, watching him pull out her chair for her before sitting down himself.

Usually Ashton would ask how Luke was, how his day had been, what he was doing later and all of that stuff, but no. Not this time.

Instead for the rest of the evening he'd be talking about Bryana, how great she was, how much fun they'd been having together. Luke felt invisible, like Ashton didn't even acknowledge his existence. So he sat and rolled his eyes every time Bryana said something, looking around the room to distract him from what was going on, on his own table.

"Hey babe, do you need another drink?" 

"Yeah uh- actually, i haven't really got to know Luke yet.. me and him will go and get the drinks" Luke's head snapped up.

"What, no- i have a drink thank you" 

"No, go on Luke" Michael encouraged, he was actually trying to help. Realising after how unusually quiet he'd been all evening.

He huffed and stood up, dragging himself over to the bar with Bryana following close behind him. 

As they entered the next room, and Luke looked back at Bryana after leaning on the bar, her face was blank.

"What is your issue exactly with me?"

"What?" He muttered,

"Like all evening, you've been huffing and rolling your eyes and sulking. This is the first time you've spoke all evening- what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" He lied and she grabbed his arm, he tried pushing it off but her nails dug deep into his skin,

"That hurts- get off" He murmured,

"No. Stop being so mardy with me and i will"

"Ok- fine"

She let go, but a red mark was still left.

"Are you like gay or something?"

"No" He replied sternly,

"It's like you're in love with Ashton, well he loves me so like back off yeah?"

"What?" He replied, "He's my best friend, i won't 'back off' " 

"Listen Lukey, you're a kid right. You're young and stupid as fuck so back off and stop being a baby"

He didn't have time to reply.

"You act like a sulking child. In fact me and Ashton were laughing about you yesterday- saying how pathetic you are" 

He gulped, as his face sulked even further.

"What the hell" Michael yelled behind her, she quickly turned around as Luke sprinted off. 

He locked himself into a toilet stall and curled up behind the door. He rapidly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes with his sleeve and sat until the door clicked.

He knew he was emotional, and clingy and sensitive. But that's just how he was. Being the youngest of 3 brothers he just felt like he always had someone to protect him, and while he was on the road Ashton was that someone. In fact even at home Ashton was the one that stopped anyone making a mean swipe at him. But now he was the one making mean swipes at him. 

"Luke?" It was Calum, and Luke wiped his cheeks harshly to get rid of any evidence of him crying.

"Luke, please come out mate?" 

"No"

"She's gone. Ash's yelling at her"

He could actually hear Ashton in the other room. His voice booming, he was angry and that made Luke feel a little better.

"He was being horrible about me" Luke murmured,

"She's a bitch. Ash would never do that. You know that"

He frowned, of course he knew that. But he didn't either, well not really.

The door clicked again, as the insanely annoying music repeated himself. Some unrecognisable song quietly echoing through the empty bathroom.

"You can go" This time it was Ashton, and Luke's heart skipped a little.

The door clicked a final time as he felt Ashton slump down behind the opposite time of the door. 

"I never said that Luke. And i'm sorry, she's gone. I didn't know she was like that.. just come out dude and i'll buy you a beer aye?"

Luke smiled through his glistening cheeks and shaking hands.

"I'll even buy you those brownie things you like for desert?"

He clambered up and unlocked the door, coming face to face with Ashton.

He pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back,

"Love you bro" 

"Love you too Ash"

And that was the moment Luke realised; he was madly in love with his brother.


End file.
